Uneasy Roads A supernatural Fanfic
by Hirakusan
Summary: My first Fanfic please read and give me feed back, not flames.


**Uneasy Roads**

**By Hirakusan**

_I do not own Supernatural or any other copyrighted material that is included in this story._

**Ch. 1**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Sarah Calvin said slamming her hands against her steering wheel. She was pulled over on the side of the road with her tire flat. She fiddled threw her hand bag trying to find her phone. When she found it she pulled it out, looked at it and it was dead. _How can it be dead? I just charged it this morning?_ She thought cursing under her breath. She got out of her car and looked around, it was complete darkness it was two in the morning, in a back country road, and she was supposed to be at her sisters tomorrow morning, and she wasn't about to change the tire of the car by herself. She went back to her car and dug threw the glove compartment, looking for a flashlight. Then something made a noise behind her like it was running threw the trees. Sarah flipped around leaning against the edge of her car. She then in a scared rush reached back into the car to retrieve the flashlight. It started to blink, and fade. Sarah smacked it against her hand pleading with it to come back on. When it finally did she shined it in the direction she heard the noise. To her relief there was no one. She turned to her side and saw a figure at her side. Her eyes widened in terror, then before she could scream she fell to the ground dead.

-Two Weeks later-

Dean rolled over onto his back in a cheap motel bed. He groaned as he sat up and saw that Sam was gone again. "Where does that kid go?" he said to himself. He reached under his pillow and pulled out his bowie knife, and sat it on this bedside table. The door opened and Dean whipped around reaching for the knife again, and saw it was Sam standing in the door way coffee and newspaper in hand.

"Calm down Dean it's just me" Sam said raising his hands and grinning. He walked into the room shutting the door behind him latching it.

Dean relaxed and set the knife down. He crashed back down and said "where were you at?"

"I couldn't sleep last night." Sam said. They had just left their dad back in Chicago this happened a week ago.

"Worried about dad or are the dreams happening again?" Dean questioned, having a deep feeling he knew the type of answer he was going to get.

"Just couldn't sleep" Sam said laying the items in his hands on the table not looking at Dean.

Dean got up in bed groaning _That is what I figured_ he thought to himself. "So give me the low-down on this job we are heading to."

"Well, on a back piece of road in Illinois a woman is found dead on the side of the road." Sam explained

"That could just be some crazed nut…I don't see how that is a job." Dean said

"ah you didn't let me get to the interesting part, I looked into it, cause we have looked in stuff for less that this, and I found that three other women died on that road. Same way driving on a stretch and car apparently dies, then she turns up dead." Sam explained drinking from his coffee and sitting down at the table.

Dean got out of bed and walked into the bathroom grabbed his tooth brush and started to brush his teeth. When he was done he rinsed and spit, "Alright pack up the stuff and lets hit the road" he said simply walking over to grab his change of clothes then made a straight bee line back to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later they were in the Impala driving down the road. A few hours later, Sam turns to Dean and says "do you think there will truly be war?"

Dean thought about it for a minute "Who knows with demons. They are so damn confusing." He said smirking. "All I know is right now we have a job to do and we are going to do it and worry about that stuff later."

Sam shrugged and looked back out the window "I guess your right." He said returning to his thoughts.

Dean looked back to the road, _I wish I knew what the future held for us Sammie. he thought, he then reached forward and hit the button and 'Thunderstruck' by ACDC started playing as they drove down the road to their next job not knowing what to expect. _


End file.
